


New Love

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Yoosung is nervous for his first date with Mc. The fact that it is his first date just adds to his nerves. He asks the other RFA members for aid, which in turn leads to some very... interesting advice.





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my first fic for Yoosung! I love this poor adorable college student. He was my first route so, even though Jumin is my love, Yoosung will always have a special place in my heart. The way I write for this Mc is differs from Jumin's Mc (which I usually write) so I hope it's okay with you! Enjoy!

To say Yoosung was nervous would be an understatement. Sure, he had already kissed Mc so going on a date together shouldn’t have been a big deal. But, of course, it was a big deal and he was a nervous wreck. He had never been on a date before; he was completely out of his league here. He would have asked his friends that he played LOLOL with… but they didn’t believe he actually had a date. So, he had to turn to his fellow RFA members for advice. Yoosung thought it would be a good idea to start with Zen seeing as he is known to be an expert in this department. 

That was how Yoosung found himself at Zen’s door two days before his date with Mc. It was only a minute or two after he knocked that Zen opened the door. Zen, who was fresh out of rehearsals, welcomed Yoosung into his apartment, “So, what do you have planned so far?”

“Well, I was thinking of taking her to a movie and dinner, isn’t that what people usually do on first dates?”

“Yoosung, everybody does that you have to do something special for her. Why don’t you take her to my show? I’ll get you two tickets and-”

“Um, thanks for the offer, Zen, but I kind of just want it to be Mc and I,” Yoosung tried his best to be polite. 

Zen sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. She might forget she’s on a date with you if she sees me performing.”

“Yeah,” Yoosung drawled, “that’s the reason.” 

Yoosung began to ask himself why he thought this was a good idea after having to listen to Zen talk about himself for nearly an hour. The gist of Zen’s ranting was either about a) problems he had found himself because of his ‘angelic’ looks, b) how he is surprised that Yoosung was able to find someone before he could, and c) warnings about ‘beasts’. 

In the end, Yoosung thought it would be best to ask the others for help. However, he would have to wait for a moment where either Seven or Jumin were free enough to see him. Luckily enough Seven had informed Yoosung that he would be at Jumin’s office tomorrow to update his security systems. So, after asking Jumin if it was all right, he agreed to meet them at Jumin’s office. 

The next day, Yoosung was on his way to the C&R building. He was in the elevator waiting to get to Jumin’s office. When he finally reached Jumin’s floor he made his way to the office. He greeted Jaehee politely. Jaehee seemed to be working on a few documents, which was the reason why it took her a moment to respond to Yoosung. 

“Oh, Yoosung, Mr. Han is waiting for you,” she glanced at Yoosung before returning to her work. Yoosung knew that Jaehee didn’t mean to be dismissive, she was just very busy. Yoosung then walked into Jumin’s office. 

“Yoosung, you finally made it,” Seven chirped. 

“Hello, Yoosung, what is it you wanted to speak with us about,” Jumin inquired. 

Yoosung suddenly felt himself get nervous, “Well, you guys know I have a date with Mc tomorrow and I-I have no idea what to do.”

“Aw, our little Yoosung is nervous,” Seven teased. “You know if you go on this date, even if it goes bad,  if you can collect enough data I could create an AI so you can go on dates with her forever minus all the things that could go wrong.”

“O-Okay,” Yoosung was confused and a little offended at the lack of faith Seven seemed to have in him. 

Jumin sighed, “Of course, the only thing that comes out of your mouth is nonsense. Just take her to a five star restaurant, perhaps buy her a diamond necklace.”

Yoosung looked at Jumin to see if he was joking, but of course he wasn’t. _Jumin Han_ truly thought that _Yoosung Kim_ , a poor college student, could afford to take his date to a five star restaurant  _ and _ buy her a diamond necklace. That date probably costed more than his rent and tuition  _ combined _ , “Good idea, the only problem is that I can’t do that.” 

Jumin looked confused for a moment, which led Yoosung to clarify, “I can’t afford that.”

About an hour into listening to Seven talk about creating a dating AI that mimicked Mc and Jumin explaining that Yoosung would be able to afford a date if he just took his job offer Yoosung decided it would be best if he left. So he did. 

On his way to his apartment he felt his nerves begin to take over. What if he messed up their first date? What if it was awkward? Would she want to go on a second date if he messed this up? 

Yoosung retreated further into his self-doubt and anxiety until he heard his phone go off. He quickly checked it and saw who the caller was. He answered without hesitation. 

“Yoosung! Are you home,” Mc asked. 

He took a deep breath before answering, “Hey, Mc. Yeah, I’m home.”

There was a pause before Mc replied, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he attempted to brush his nerves away.  “Why do you ask?”

Mc spoke quickly, “Okay, don’t be upset but I was in the chatroom earlier and Seven and Zen were talking about how you asked them what to do tomorrow. Then Jumin said something about you not taking his job offer. I just don’t want you to stress over this, you know? Whatever we do is okay with me, Yoosung. I’ll be happy just being around you.” 

Yoosung’s breath hitched at Mc’s words. She just wanted to be  _ around _ him. She didn’t care what they did or if he was awkward because, to an extent, so was she. He found himself smiling as he responded, “I really needed to hear that, thank you. I-It’s just that this is my first real date and I don’t want to mess it up. I really like you, Mc.”

Mc laughed, “I really like you too, Yoosungie. I’ll be happy with whatever we do.” 

Yoosung felt himself become less and less anxious the longer they talked. Whenever he spoke with Mc all of his trepidation melted away. He found himself feeling silly for being so worried about planning the perfect date. Somehow, Yoosung knew that regardless of how the date went tomorrow he and Mc would be okay.  Whatever what was in store for them would be okay, because they would be there for each other through it all. 


End file.
